A Mask of Indifference
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: She had a sick fascination at the sight of Pan being so weak; he wouldn't let anybody see it but she could, it didn't make her happy, oh no, it made her feel powerful... and that, she loved. "We're not so different, you and I." "You're wrong." [Peter Pan/OC/Older!Henry Mills]. Please review!
1. I'm Sorry

**This idea is bugging me so here it is. This fic is going to be frickin' twisted. Yes, Pan is Rumpelstiltskin's father and Henry is older. And they are related. Don't say I didn't warn you (in the words of Pan). A young Jared Padalecki (as he was in season 1 of Supernatural) is my face claim for Older!Henry. You can picture him as whoever although Chace Crawford was pretty close but JarPad is my sunshine. This fic will contain smut but I need to know who you want her to end up with. Peter or Henry? But this won't be done until later chapters.**

**Please review. The more reviews I receive, the faster I update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma walked up to Henry as Mary-Margaret and David told Mr. Gold what had happened, she watched her eighteen year old son gaze longingly at the glossy black haired girl quietly sat on the opposite bench in the park with a book opened up in front of her.

"She into fairytales?" She questioned him. Henry shook his head. "No, she prefers non-fiction. Preferably about cars and machines."

Emma smirked weakly at her son. "She's cute. What's her name?"

Henry's eyes glazed over as he sighed, "Yeah... and her name's Robyn..."

"Listen Henry, I'm going to tell you something and you need to be strong, okay?" Emma asked, taking on a more serious tone. Seeing the grave expression on his mother's face he then gave his attention to her, glancing once more at the girl opposite him and smiling softly. "Yeah, okay mom."

Emma began to explain everything to him, attempting to hold back tears but failing when she saw that Henry had tears of his own pouring down his cheeks. She choked back sobs as Henry wrapped his strong arms around his mother's small frame. "It's gonna be okay mom." Henry's tears were silent as he consoled his mother who was now sobbing.

His hazel green eyes met Robyn's baby blues as she stared at him curiously, her eyes were cold showing no sympathy towards him but instead showing interest, her head turned towards David, Mary-Margaret and Mr. Gold listening to their conversation, her eyebrows furrowing with attentiveness.

Emma sniffed, noticing Henry looking at Robyn, she smiled at him. "You gonna ask her out?"

"What? No way!" Henry whisper-yelled. "Have you seen her? She's gorgeous. Besides, the school quarterback asked her out and no girl's ever said no to him! But she- she did!" Henry's voice had took a frantic tone as if he was trying to convince himself something.

Emma frowned. "But you are a very handsome boy, Henry. I mean, she's got no reason to say no to you," she looked at the girl again who was now looking at the three other grown-ups at the park, "Besides, I think she might know what is happening. Look. She's listening to their conversation."

Henry's eyebrows raised as he saw the concentrated look on her soft features, her pouty pale pink lips pressed into a firm line. "She's concentrating. She does that a lot, doesn't really like to talk much to anyone."

Emma pursed her lips folding her arms across her chest. "Well. You're going to talk to her. She knows Henry and we can't trust her-"

Henry cut his mother off. "Yes we can. Mom, she doesn't talk to anyone!"

Emma scoffed, "Listen honey, I know you like her but we can't afford to take that risk. Please, Henry. For me? Just talk to her and bring her back to the apartment."

Henry sighed, nodding as Emma smiled warmly at him.

He stood up, reluctantly walking up to the girl who had now returned to her book. "Hi," Henry greeted.

Robyn only stared at him curiously, her blue eyes piercing his. She raised an eyebrow when Henry just stood there. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, this is gonna sound weird but we need you back at the apartment." Henry winced at what he had just said. Of course it sounded creepy!

"Why?"

Henry fidgeted on his feet. "We've got to get back, I'll explain everything there."

Robyn scoffed, "Yeah, I don't think so," she returned to her book, ignoring the boy stood in front of her.

Henry couldn't believe he was going to do this. "My mom really needs to talk to you. I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Wh-" Robyn didn't finish the sentence off because she was now unconscious on the ground.

Henry picked her up quickly, leaving her books there whilst muttering to himself, "What a great way to introduce myself. Way to go Henry!"

* * *

"I can't contain this much longer." They were the first words Robyn had woken up to, she flickered her eyes open to stare at the handsome face of Henry Mills who was hugging his family awkwardly with one arm whilst holding her in his other arm.

She quickly shut her eyes as she felt herself being passed carefully onto someone else.

"I love you Henry," A shaky voice said, "I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this... and I'm just not-" The voice broke off, there was a high pitched crackling noise that hurt Robyn's head.

She heard a voice from close to her, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are."

She felt herself being taken from the small arms back into Henry's muscular ones. She heard other voices and the noise was increasing. Even through her close eyelids she could see the bright light that had now knocked her on top of Henry who had his arm wrapped tightly around her small waist, his hand covering up nearly all of her stomach because it was that big.

She felt her head ache even more, feeling slightly nauseous with the whole moving, she flickered her eyes open again to speak up, to realize that Henry was being dragged by two people. He tried to fight them off, managing to punch the male in the face but only for them both to grip his arms tightly. There was no way he could fight them both off and carry her at the same time.

"Do they need the girl?" A male voice questioned as she took quick peeks and saw that they were now outside.

"Who cares. They wanted the boy and we've got him." The female claimed.

Henry growled, the masculine sound leaving a tingling sensation in Robyn's groin, "I care!"

They both ignored Henry focusing on the given task of opening the portal and grabbing Henry who was gripping onto Robyn careful as if not to lose her.

They both jumped into the portal the strong gust of wind causing Robyn's eyes to open wide and clutch onto Henry.

"Henry? What's going on?" Her gaze which was usually calm and collected now had a look of worry on it.

"I shouldn't have brought you into this," His face looked guilty as they fell into the dark green light.

_I'm sorry._


	2. Stubborn

**For those of you who watch Supernatural. You know what the bitch face is. **

**Anny: YES MOOSE!**

**kykystandler: Thank you :) Glad ya like it.**

**asddf: Oh honey, ****_everyone _does.**

**aureaborealis: Fuck yeah, you're awesome. **

**zypherblaze: Thanks man.**

**justwonderingwhoiam: Glad ya like the older Henry twist :) Thanks.**

**WhisperedxNothingsx: We'll see ;)**

**Jenny: Agreed.**

**REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

* * *

She landed on the ground with a thud. It must be her lucky day, getting knocked out by Henry then falling into a portal and now this. Where the hell was she anyways?

"You owe me an explanation, Mills," Robyn glared at Henry accusingly.

"I'm sorry, I will explain all I can. I promise." Henry went over to where she had been knocked down, helping her up gently.

"Damn right you will," she grumbled in her raspy tone.

"Hey shut up!" A hand yanked Robyn up. Henry had had enough, "Don't you fucking touch her!" He put the male into a choke hold, anger filling his body at the thought of anyone hurting her. Robyn's eyes widened, she gently placed her hand onto his arm, pulling him back.

Henry pulled back with reluctance, turning to smile softly at Robyn.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What just happened?

Tamara knew exactly what was going on, for she had quickly grabbed Robyn, holding her in a vice grip.

Robyn decided it was enough. "Get your hands off of me, you fucking bitch!"

"Not yet. You see you mean something to Henry here and he doesn't look like he's going to come along willingly," she said, though her eyes showed that she wasn't quite sure if it would work or not.

The male who was now rubbing his hand against his throat, smirking at their surroundings. "We made it."

Henry and Robyn both looked around. The hazel eyed boy spoke up, "Are you sure? Because my mom's coming to get me," he raised his eyebrows, "_Both_ of them."

The male responded with, "You might wanna take a look around. You see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke."

Henry scoffed, "It doesn't matter, my family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. The Enchanted Forest? What the hell was that? She heard noises, probably from the animals in the woods.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest," the dark skinned woman said. "This is Neverland."

"Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?!" She saw the look of disbelief on Henry's face as his jaw clenched at the thought.

"It's the mother load of magic." The woman turned her attention to the male who was looking for something in his bag. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the home office."

He handed her the communicator, "Here you go, T."

Henry was now looking at Robyn who had a look of confusion on her face; she must have hated this. Not knowing something.

"An office in the jungle, huh? Who works there?" He asked.

"Who we work for is not your concern. Just know that they take care of use," the male spat out.

Henry couldn't believe his ears. "Do they? Can they tell you how to get home after you've destroyed magic?"

Deciding that enough was enough, Robyn asked, "Magic? Can somebody explain what the hell is going on? Mills?"

He walked up to her, the guilt returning to his eyes. "I will. Please if you just could wait. Wait. How do you know my name?"

Robyn replied as if she was stating the obvious. "We have AP Chemistry together and I pay attention unlike you."

The male ignored the blue eyed girl and addressed Henry, "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

'T' was now panicking from behind the male, "Greg? I'm not getting a signal on this thing."

Greg asked the woman as he took the communicator out of her hands, "You check the batteries?" He opened the back of the communicator to find it full of sand. "What the hell is this? A toy?"

Henry responded with a snarky, "It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions."

Robyn smirked from besides him.

"Let's go," Greg glared at him, "Walk." He pushed Henry, not daring to touch Robyn after what the hazel eyed boy had done to him the first time he had.

"See the tree?" Henry whispered at the glossy black haired girl.

"There's a million trees Mills, you gotta be more specific," she replied.

Henry rolled his eyes. "First tree on the right."

She nodded lightly, opening her mouth to speak before Greg spoke, "Hey. Shut up!"

Henry and Robyn obliged, with the girl's gaze lingering on the tree that Henry had asked her about. He must of thought of a way to get away from the two grown ups.

Henry quickly grabbed her hand. "Run!" And she did. Henry was sure he heard her _giggle_, which nearly made him trip over his own feet. It was a nice sound, pure. It didn't suit the cold look she always had in her eyes.

There were a few streams that Henry jumped across which she had difficulty crossing due to the fact that he had longer legs than her and the fact that he was taller than anyone she'd ever seen. Henry saw that she had stopped at the edge of the stream. "C'mon, jump, I've got you."

She hesitated a bit before jumping across, giving Henry a look that said ha-clearly-didn't-need-your-help, to which Henry gave her his best bitch face. She then went back to her usual pokerface and he continued running whilst grabbing her hand.

"Where are you going Mills?" Which she would have yelled but remembered that it would not be the best thing to do seeing that they were being chased.

"Quick hide!" Robyn swiftly pulled Henry behind a bush as a group of boys walked past.

"The lost boys..." Henry murmured against her ear causing her to tense up.

"Where is the boy?" A boy with a scar on his face questioned the couple who had now nowhere to go.

"Tell us how to get home and we'll tell you," Greg stated.

Felix chuckled darkly. "You're not getting home."

Robyn had now turned to look at Henry for help. Henry looked at her, worry shining in his hazel green eyes and whispered, "Run."

They both shot up, sprinting away from the group of boys as fast as they could.

"Mills! Quickly!" She yelled out, once again, yanking his arm. Once they had quietened down, Henry saw Robyn resting her head against her arms that were on her knees, her whole body was shaking as if she was crying.

"Robyn..." He started, his own voice shaky at the thought of those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

He heard another sound from her then furrowed his brows, "Robyn?" His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't crying. She was laughing. The girl was_ laughing_. If he wasn't so mad he was sure he'd be smitten at the mirthful sounds escaping her pink pouty lips.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He asked angrily.

"That. That was SO fun!" Her laughter had reduced to giggles as she looked at Henry.

"Do you have a thing for life endangering situations?!" Her answer had done nothing to calm Henry's anger and he growled in response. "God and I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

This seemed to annoy her because she huffed, glaring at the tall muscular boy. "Whatever. Get up."

Henry gave her a pointed look. "We can't."

She smirked at him coldly. "Yeah, we can. We can't stay here forever, they'll be back."

Now it was Henry's turn to huff. "You're so stubborn, Greyson!"

She gave a low dangerous laugh. "Oh, it's Greyson now? What did my lovely personality put you off?" She glared at him fiercely. They both heard voices coming back in their direction and they both ran off again.

"Come here!" A boy grabbed Henry. Henry went to grab Robyn as well but she pulled away. "Don't you fucking dare, Mills!"

Henry ignored her, gripping her tightly and pulling her back into him as the boy pulled Henry back.

Robyn glared at Henry, then stared at the boy. "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Playtime

**grapejuice101: Thanks dude :) Love your Narnia fics :)**

**Anny: IKR!**

**zypherblaze: I am so glad you like it :) I hope you'll enjoy future chapters as well :)**

**TamaraisDeadYay: Agreed ;) I fucking love your** **pen name :P**

**aureaborealis: I'll try :) You can certainly expect a lot from Robyn though, she has a lot of stuff going through her mind. You'll figure it out as the chapters go along ;)**

**PurpleWingedAngel: Here ya go :)**

**kykyxstandler: Yup, enjoy :)**

**FlamePumpkin32: *continues for the love of JarBear because he is my sunshine* Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Gemma: The Shining reference? Love it ;)**

**Guest: Thanks man :)**

**ENJOY YOU BEAUTIFUL FUCKERS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR :)**

* * *

Robyn didn't like being ignored, so when the messy dark haired boy ignored her she instantly disliked him. The boy motioned for them both to be quiet until the other lost boys had gone.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island." The boy stated breathlessly once the boys had gone and was sure that they would not be able to hear them. "We must be careful."

Henry asked, "Are you a lost boy?"

The boy had just about finished getting his breath back as he replied, "I was, but I escaped. Now they're after me too."

Robyn narrowed her eyes. "They should have found you by now..."

Pan almost smirked. This one was clever. He quickly covered it up with an excuse, "I've just came from Echo Caves; it's the only place that the boys can't track us."

Robyn immediately got up from the ground. "What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's go."

Pan's irritation at the beautiful girl increased. He needed to build trust between him and Henry and this girl was preventing it. He ignored her again and Henry looked slightly guilty at ignoring her too until Pan quickly asked, "You're new. Did the Shadow bring you here?"

Robyn's eyes were full of disbelief. He couldn't possibly believe that, could he?

"No, I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan."

Pan adopted a look of fake sympathy as he apologised, "I'm sorry. But if he sent for you, he wants you and if Pan wants you... He will get you. As for you," he said to Robyn, "I'm not sure why Pan would want a girl on the island. You'd better hide."

Robyn narrowed her eyes. "I am not going to hide. I don't need to hide."

Pan's eyes gleamed with amusement, the girl has fire. She may be of great use to him and the boy seemed rather protective of her as well.

Henry let this information sink in before enquiring, "But why does Pan want you?"

Pan exhaled as he fiddled under his scarf, reaching for his necklace where he had put the pixie dust in a small vial. He held it in his hands and stated, "Pixie dust. I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away and go home... but it doesn't work. It's useless."

Henry consoled him, "It's gonna be alright. My family's coming to rescue me and you can come with us..." His hazel eyes flickered to the girl who was glaring at Pan and then said, "The both of you."

Robyn watched as the boy scoffed and questioned incredulously, "You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family is actually coming for them?"

Henry shook his head. "My family's different. We always find each other."

"You better hope they don't or Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion," he said with a worried look on his impish features.

"Thanks for the fucking vote of confidence," Robyn spat out.

Henry glared at her slightly. Couldn't she be nicer to somebody who knew the island already? He then stood up turned to the boy who was only one or two inches shorter than his 6'2". He put his hand on the shorter boys shoulder and said, "It's gonna be alright, I promise. Don't lose hope. Now how about you take us to this Echo Caves that Greyson won't shut up about," he smirked at Robyn who wasn't even glaring at them now, her features were stone cold and her glance was icy as she stared blankly at the both of them.

Pan also noticed the look on her face and furrowed his brows. The look had sent shivers down his back and no one could do that. He quickly disregarded his uncomfortableness and nodded at Henry, "Okay, hurry follow me."

Henry ran behind Robyn who was in the middle and heard footsteps, their pace quickened and Pan changed the direction they were running towards to make it seem like he was losing the boys.

"It's a dead end," Robyn stated obviously, she ran back, "C'mon, let's find another way!"

Henry shook his head. "No! Don't!" He went to run after her when the boy next to him stopped him. He said, "She'll be fine. Pan doesn't want her so she'll be safe. The boys are only looking for you."

Henry looked at him. "That doesn't mean we should leave her!"

Pan made up something quickly, "We will come back for her when we find out if the Caves are safe. Is that okay?"

Henry nodded, content with what the boy had said.

She inwardly groaned when she was noticed that she was surrounded by lost boys. A knife hit her in the arm, searing pain shooting through her as she grit her teeth. With her straight pearly white teeth clenched she stiffly stated, "Take me to this Pan guy."

Felix stared at the injured girl in confusion. Why was she not crying out in pain? Any other person would have. He took a few steps warily towards her, his club placed in his hands if she tried anything.

"Walk," she commanded.

Who did this girl think she was? Commanding him to do something. He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Her full lips curled into a snarl, "Walk. And I assure you, I will follow," Robyn saw that he wasn't going to move any time soon so she added, "If you don't take me to Pan, I'll give you a matching scar to go with the one you already have."

Felix merely chuckled as he circled the girl. "I am so terrified. Tell me girl, how exactly are you going to do that? You have no weapons."

Robyn knew that she would get nowhere if she spent time talking to this boy so she turned her attention to one of the others. "You," she pointed at this light brown haired boy with a similar eye color to his hair, "Take me to Pan. You're obviously going to do so anyways so you might as well." The boy looked conflicted as he glanced at Felix who was now glaring at him, the girl was right. They would take her to Pan so he agreed, "Fine." He gripped one side of her arms tightly whilst Felix the other.

Robyn smirked at the both of them and walked willingly along with them. They had travelled for quite a while and Robyn still had the knife inside of her. Her eyes unconsciously shifted to her left arm.

"Would you like that knife out of you?" Felix asked in amusement.

Robyn mockingly gasped, "I have a knife inside me? Why I didn't even notice." She looked at him then and pulled her arm out of both of the boys' grips and used her good arm to yank the knife out of of her arm, wincing slightly in pain but otherwise not giving the boys the satisfaction of seeing her in complete pain. She grit her teeth angrily and handed the bloodied weapon back to the same exact boy who had thrown the knife at her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

The boy didn't respond, and Felix and the other dark haired boy grabbed her but this time the boy who was holding her injured arm had a lighter grasp on it, as if he was trying not to hurt her.

Felix covered her mouth when she saw Pan and Henry as her eyes widened with realiazation. The boy who was supposedley supposed to be helping Henry was Pan.

She heard Henry's voice angrily state, "You lied to me! You are a lost boy, you work for Pan!"

Then another voice, she recognized it as the boys voice but the kind tone had now gone and instead it was replaced with one of dark mischievousness. "Not exactly. I am Peter Pan."

Henry stuttered, "B-but you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it. Why?"

Pan answered his question without hesitation, "Because I needed their help and it is so much easier to get people to hate something than to believe."

Robyn could feel Henry's anger as he gritted out, "Why did you bring me here?"

"For quite sometime, I've sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries," Pan replied. Henry's anger had calmed down the tiniest bit as he asked, "What?"

Pan smirked, "The heart of the truest believer and when you took that pixie dust, Henry and jumped off of that cliff. You proved yourself, you are the lucky owner of that very special heart and now... you and it are mine." He took his knife out of the belt on his waist and called out, "C'mon boys!"

Robyn felt herself being dragged by the two boys at Pan's command as he smirked and said, "Let's play."


	4. Healing

**First chapter of 2014! Fuck yeah. I love how this chapter turned out, hope you guys do too. I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter but I hope I do for this one. I love me my reviews. Reviews are motivation!**

**aureaborealis: Jared Padelecki more like Jared Padaletmelickyou am I right or am I right? ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter bitch!**

**grapejuice101: Thanks :) Here's another chapter!**

**LyrisaLove: Thank yooouuuu :)**

**kykyxstandler: Thanks :) xooxoxoxo You know what I love, your constant reviews :P**

**Anny: SHE IS! AND SHE LOVES YOU TOO :)**

* * *

Although Robyn had made a mental note to observe Pan first, her attention went to the lost boys first. They were all dancing in time with the flute that Pan was playing before he left. Even she, herself had the urge to get up and join them. She forced herself to sit down, dancing was for children. She went to sit next to the blond haired boy who had a scar on his face, she noticed that the scar only added to his attractiveness, he had a strong jaw which Robyn never liked to admit but she liked that feature in a boy. She noticed that Henry was passed out, underneath a very tall tree, Pan had just came back from whatever it was he was doing and she was just sat there, looking at everyone.

"Why aren't you dancing?" She questioned him.

"Why aren't _you_ dancing?" He retorted.

"They're yours, you should dance," she stated causing Felix's brows to furrow as he asked, "What do you mean?"

She paraphrased her previous sentence for him, "You live here. They're having fun, so should you."

He responded with a shake of his head and said, "I don't want to."

She said "Then go home," as if it was the most simplest thing ever. Felix's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he answered, "I don't want to."

This made Robyn huff and she glared at him. "Then what _do_ you want?"

"Nothing."

She stared at him for a few minutes, her blue eyed gaze, calculating and cold, which made him feel like he was an insect and she was a child who was picking the wings off of it. All she replied with was a simple, "Okay," and then she got up and went to sit next to Pan. His stormy green eyes looked at her questioningly, he watched her as she got a plain cloth from god knows where and then asked him, "Got any water?"

He nodded, curious to what she was going to do with the cloth and water when he saw the injury on the left side of her back, he snatched the cloth away from him and yanked her up, dragging her into one of the nearby huts, he made her sit on the bed. "Take off your shirt."

She did so with no hesitation making Pan even more curious about her. When he saw that she had a black thing in covering her breasts. He gave her, her shirt back so that she could cover her front as she took it off. Pan's eyes glanced downwards before he shifted uncomfortably and watched her hand as it went to the back unclasping her bra and taking it off. She held out her spare hand that wasn't clutching her shirt in front of her breasts. "The cloth and the water."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't reach it."

Her hand went back to her side as she turned around and sat on his bed so that her back was facing towards him.

"Looks bad," he noted, cleaning the cut with the soaked cloth. He didn't get a response so he pressed down the cloth roughly to get a rise out of the girl. Still nothing. "Doesn't it hurt?"

There was no answer from the girl for a while until, "Don't ask stupid questions."

He smirked. "So it _does_ hurt?" He didn't have to wait too long for that because she gave a short and curt nod. He healed her cut, brushing his hand across her injury and relished at the sight of her beautiful pale, creamy skin. He ran his finger down the line that curved inwards down her spine and stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said.

He gave a tiny side smile and replied, "I should hope not, otherwise I'd think my magic was weak."

She turned to look at him in surprise then anger. "You don't actually believe that?"

The sudden closeness of the girl made his throat dry, he edged backwards a little, trying to get a little space so that he couldn't smell the lovely vanilla scent that was coming from the girl. "Actually I do. You should to, after all, magic was the thing that healed your back."

She concealed her surprise before nodding. "I suppose so." She turned around, putting her bra and her shirt back on.

"You don't care if I see you naked?" He asked, trying to avoid the silence.

"No," she replied, pulling her shirt over her head and onto her fragile, curvy frame.

"Why?" His curiosity was increasing more and more as he spoke with the girl. He thought that asking her questions would ease it but it didn't.

"It's just a body. Who cares?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pan asked her something, something that he never thought he'd ask anyone before. "How do you feel about another girl on the island?"

She then looked at him and Pan had this smug feeling inside of him. He had finally got her attention.

The feeling deflated when she tilted her head, just a little and asked, "Why would I want that?"

He shrugged. "Girls like talking to other girls."

She shook her head. "No. I don't care."

He stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let's go."

She didn't take his hand straight away, firstly asking a question that had been lingering on her mind for quite a while. "Your flute, what does it do?"

His full lips curled into a smirk as he asked the girl, "Why? Can you hear it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Of course I can. You were playing it after all."

He looked thoughtful for a while before saying, "Only lost boys can hear that. Those who feel unwanted or unloved. You're not a boy but for some reason you can hear it."

Her thoughts went back to the handsome scar faced boy who was sat down not joining in with the party and instead, playing with his knives. Once she had gotten back to the camp, she would study the blond haired boy first. He was the most interesting in her mind, even slightly more than Pan.

He held out his hand again and this time she took his hand after slight reluctance and Pan flew upwards, her eyes widened as she saw where they were.

They were flying!

This wasn't scientifically possible, she looked at Pan to see if he had anything powering him so that he could fly and was amazed to see that all that they were surrounded with, was green sparkly dust.

Pan's eyes shined mischievously, looking at the awe on the girls face. No matter how bored she looked usually, he would never forget the look on her face now.

They landed gracefully on the ground. Pan walked up to a cage and opened it. "Come out!"

Robyn watched as a young girl with a dirty white nightgown came out, looking at Pan before turning away rapidly, her eyes stayed on the ground, not daring to look at him in the face for any longer than a few seconds. Her cheeks were a rosy red, lips pink and thin and her hair was wild with her curls attempted to be tamed in a hair clip.

Pan's mouth came close to Robyn's ear as he whispered. "You remember that antique doll in that shop window?"

Her attention was now all on Pan as she plainly stated, "When I was six, yes. What about it?"

He smirked, his green eyes glancing at the girl then at Robyn. "They look so very alike, don't they?"

She sighed, already bored of the conversation they were having. She shrugged, looking at the girl. She didn't even bother to ask as to how he knew about her past. Their voices were hushed whispers so that the girl couldn't hear them. She felt like she was intruding on something private as she saw them talking amongst each other.

"Would you like a doll?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face, one that the honey brown haired girl had never seen.

The question seemed to register in her head and she realized what he was asking. An uncharacteristic smile was on her lips, Pan's head driving wild with the first real smile on the girl, he'd seen in years.

And she responded with, "I would love a doll."


	5. Shoot

**I've started a Felix/OC please read it? *pouts cutely*.**

**kykyxstandler: 'Sort of interested' in everyone really, each person in a different way :)**

**Songbook12: Ah, the question is, who's the one doing plotting? ;) You'll have to wait and see cupcake.**

**Gemma: Nope, especially around Wendy. Keep reading to find out :)**

**polly and her cracker: Thanks for reviewing :) I hope you enjoy the Wendy/Robyn moments ;)**

**prettylittlerockstar: I will in future chapters, agreed he is gorgeous.**

**Anny: Thanks bby :)**

**Guest: I'll see what I can do :) Thanks for reviewing.**

**aureaborealis: The girl was indeed Wendy :) You'll have to wait and see what she has in store for Felix.**

* * *

When she went back to the camp with Pan who she noticed, did a lot of things that were beyond his age. She wasn't sure if he was a child though his persistence certainly was a tad childish. The way he thought that he would get whatever he wanted. It was probably true but it still irked Robyn.

Pan now had a crossbow in his hand, as he made a noise that was similar to a crow's as he landed on the ground.

"Wake up," he said to Henry who was still underneath the tree. Pan threw an apple near Henry. "Catch."

Henry looked at him, his gaze flickering towards Robyn who smiled at him encouragingly.

She was smiling. She never smiled.

He gathered his thoughts and said to Pan, "I don't like apples."

Pan furrowed his brows. "Who doesn't like apples?"

Henry stood up. "It's a family thing."

The messy haired boy smirked at Henry. "Well, don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game; a really fun game," he pointed the crossbow at Henry and surprisingly he didn't flinch, even as Pan said, "I call it target practice."

Robyn stepped forward to protest but the scar faced boy made sure that she stayed sat down. She narrowed her eyes as they took on an icy color and Felix couldn't help but explain his actions, "Don't worry. I promise Henry won't get hurt. He's going to be doing the shooting."

Robyn looked at him curiously, then sat down next to him.

"Felix?" She asked, not sure if that was his name but had a hunch that this was the Felix that Pan was talking about. She knew she was right when the boy turned to look at her expectantly.

"What's that?" Henry asked, directing Robyn's attention to him. She momentarily forgot what she was going to ask Felix when Pan replied, "Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison." He blew on the tip of the arrow to dry the poison.

Robyn looked at Felix accusingly. He merely shrugged.

"Heard a story about a man who shot an apple of his son's head with an arrow... Let's find out if it's possible." Pan had that frustrating smirk on as he said this, his hands skilfully arranging the crossbow so that it was ready for use.

"If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?" Henry enquired, his eyebrow raised.

"Motivation not to miss..." He aligned his eyes so that they were testing to see if the crossbow was fixed up correctly. Once he had done this he called out to his second in command, "Felix! Get over here."

The blond haired boy got up, ignoring the look from the dark haired girl who was sat next to him.

"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry asked, his expression nervous.

"Doesn't matter." Pan responded. "You're the one who's doing the shooting."

Henry looked at Pan and said, "I don't wanna shoot."

Pan raised his hand for the boys to repeat the word, 'shoot', louder, over and over again.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on, it's exhilarating." He looked at Robyn who was staring at them both with a glazed look over her face, the same exact one that had given him shivers. He tried to ignore the girl's piercing stare as he began to chant, "Shoot, shoot, shoot," along with Felix.

The boys had quietened down as Henry aimed for the apple on top of Felix's hair. He then quickly turned his aim towards Pan and shot at him. Before the arrow could actually hit him, Pan grabbed the arrow. Robyn's attention was directed at Pan's arm- which she hated to admit, but they were pretty sexy.

Sexy. She didn't think that would be a word in her vocabulary, but nothing about this was normal.

"I told you it was exhilarating," he said as the boys around him cheered for Henry. He took the crossbow off of him and said, "C'mon, I have something to show you."

Pan motioned Henry to walk with him as he gave Felix a final glance to keep an eye on the girl.

"Look at all the fun they're having. You see with this place Henry, you can do whatever you want... Have whatever you want," he gave Henry a look and then looked at the girl who was just sat there patiently staring into the flames of the bonfire the boys had created. "No one can tell you 'no'."

Henry looked at the girl too. It would be wrong to just have her. But this was Neverland, made up of dreams and anything was possible.

"What do you mean?" He asked Pan.

Pan smirked. "Henry... I think you know exactly what I mean." He replaced that look with one of urgency, "Henry you were born for a reason. Do you realize how long we've been waiting for you? Even before you were born."

Henry scoffed, "Yeah right."

"No really... This place runs on imagination. On belief," Pan sighed, "But your world has stopped believing. Magic is dying and you need to save it."

"In my world you mean?" Henry clarified. Pan was quick to respond, "In every world. Henry. You. Are. The. Savior."

Henry raised an eyebrow at Pan, "Actually, my mom's the savior. Not me."

Pan waved it off. "Yeah, she broke some curse." He saw that Robyn had left the camp and discretely motioned Felix to follow her.

Henry gave him a suspicious look and Pan said, "Oh, I know more than you think but what if breaking the curse wasn't that made her the savior? What if having you was? Think about it, you're descended from the greatest of light and of dark," he raised his eyebrow and asked rhetorically, "What you think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the Dark One met your mother?" He took a breath, watching Henry listening intently. "You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

Henry sighed, trying to process all the information being given to him. "So you think that I'm supposed to save magic?"

"I don't think, I believe. Remember I- er said I had something to show you," he took out a piece of paper, "Here. I've had this for a very long time. You'll see why I'm so sure that you're the hero that magic has been waiting for."

Pan got up to leave when Henry threw the paper on the ground and said firmly, "I don't believe you."

* * *

Felix watched as Robyn looked at the girl who had pure fear etched on her features. She walked up to her, gently grasping her small wrist as if trying not to break her. Pan had told her to keep her a secret from Henry. So she had done so.

"You're mine now," she said to the girl, lifting her hand up and pressing her lips against the girls wrist. They were both roughly the same height and Robyn liked that she didn't have to move her head when she was talking to her. "What's your name?"

She looked up at her, eyes filled with the same fear that she had from Pan. She was quick to answer, not wanting to anger the dark haired girl in front of her, "Wendy Darling."

Robyn smirked at her. "We're going to have so much fun, my darling doll."

Wendy held back a whimper at the girl's words. She doubted that she was going to be having any fun. She didn't like the way the girl looked at her. In all honesty compared to her, Pan almost seemed kind.

Seeing the look on the girl's face she said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or put you in a cage. All you have to do is be a good little doll. Can you do that for me?"

Wendy looked at the girl, the malice gone from the blue eyes as she gazed at Wendy. She quickly nodded and a bright smile spread across the girl's full lips.

"Now. Let's get you out this dirty dress," she said with a longing sigh as she wished that there was a pale blue dress that her doll could wear.

When she heard her doll gasp she looked at the place where her wide eyes were looking at.

The dress was there.

Robyn furrowed her eyebrows. So whatever she imagined would be there?

Nothing about this situation was logical. If this was a dream, then it would be the best one she'd ever had. She didn't want to wake up and see that her doll wasn't real and neither was this Peter Pan and his lost boys.

Felix who had been silently watching the girl, went back to camp to tell Pan what he had just saw.


	6. Quiet

**This chapter is M Rated, 'kay? They don't have sex but... Well just wait and see. Oh and implied femmeslash.**

**Dani: Thank you! :)**

**cherlot: It's supposed to be disturbing. Robyn isn't exactly what you call normal. Enjoy this chapter though! :)**

**aureaborealis: I feel like I should dedicate this one to you too. Because you love da smut ;) Enjoy!**

**polly and her cracker: Thanks! Still more to come. :)**

**Anny: Deffo.**

**Songbook12: Creepy Robyn is awesome :P**

**Jay: Me and you only buddy. :)**

* * *

When Felix told him about what had happened between Robyn and Wendy, he was a little shocked. He thought, that she would have played a little dress-up. Not this weird fascination with 'owning' her. Yes, it was true that he gave Wendy as a gift to her but he had mistaken Robyn for a normal girl.

He knew everything about her past, her parents, her sister, relationships. Everything. And yet not one time did she do anything strange... Maybe it could be that she had nothing strange to do.

The fact that she sided with scientific side of every situation had Pan wondering how she managed to believe. She hadn't read any fairytales... Not ever, unlike other children.

"Robyn," he nodded at her.

"Pan," she greeted back, her attention going back to brushing Wendy's frizzy curls. She smoothed her hair down and whispered into the honey brown haired girl's ear. "Go play, Wendy."

Wendy turned to look up at her. "I want to stay with you."

Pan raised his eyebrows. Well, this was an interesting turn of things. Wendy actually wanting to stay.

"And I want you to go play," she said sternly. Wendy quickly obeyed and pecked the blue eyed girl on her cheek. "Bye Robyn."

Pan smirked at her. "Wow... I'm impressed. You've got her willing to stay; even when she knows that her brother's are in potential danger."

Robyn returned the smirk. "Easy when you know how, Pan."

Pan looked at her, her tongue slightly poking out of her pink full lips. Was she being playful? He decided to play along, "Oh yeah? How's that?"

She didn't answer, a lopsided smile on her face.

He smiled back, a small laugh flowed out, he cradled the side of her face, bringing his face closer, before he could meet her lips, she moved her face to the side. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Nothing. I don't do kissing." Before Pan could respond, pink lips grazed the side of his neck, teeth against the vein there. He grunted, tilting his head back so that she had better access to his neck.

All of a sudden, as soon as it had started, it stopped.

"If we're going to do this. We're going to do it my way," she said, pulling away to look at the boy, his hair a mess already and cheeks flushed pink. She put her palms on his chest, rubbing up and down, then bringing her hands to the back of his head, roughly pulling his hair back. He nodded, not being able to form coherent sentences.

"Take this off," she demanded pointed to his shirt. She looked around, a tent forming around them. She pushed him back, Pan didn't feel the cold hard ground, instead feeling a comfortable sort of fabric under him. Robyn went back to his neck, tracing his vein with her tongue.

"Y-you're really taking this magic thing- oh fuck," he groaned when he felt her teeth scrape his nipple, her tongue swirling around it. Her other hand was on the other side of his chest, her thumb circling the other nipple.

His hands tangled themselves into her hair, clenching the strands between his fingers. She pulled back to pin his hands over his head. "Yeah, I guess I do," and with a smirk she cuffed his hands to the headboard.

"What." He said, his mind in a hazy state.

"No noises. You make a sound, I'll stop," she told him.

Trailing kisses down his abdomen she looked up to see his eyes clenched shut, red lips parted and breathing heavy. She smirked, her hands undoing the button on his trousers, not taking them off, instead, palming him through the rough fabric. She couldn't help but look up again; she saw that his bottom lip was being bitten by his teeth as he controlled himself. She took the rest of his clothes off, her mouth sucking on his right inner thigh.

"I realize this might be a little hard for you..." She smirked at him, his gaze hooded as he gazed at her. "No pun intended of course. So you are permitted to make sounds."

"How generous of you," laughed Pan, trailing off into a moan when she suckled at the head of his dick. "Goddamn!" he growled, hips jerking and forcing more of his cock into Robyn's mouth, thumping his cuffed fists back when she flicked her tongue over the slit.

She rolled onto her stomach and settled one palm between Pan's spread thighs and the other next to his own hip on the bed.

"Please, take these off," he moaned out, referring to the handcuffs she had placed on him.

Ignoring his pleas she took more of him into her mouth, lips pressed around the base of her cock before she sucked her way back up to the crown, the boy's head precariously close to banging into the headboard.

He wanted to settle his hand on her head as she worked over his cock with her warm, wet mouth, he wanted his fingers curling into the soft, silky, strands as he held on to her head. "Fuck yes, Robyn," he moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, imagining his fingers tightening in her hair as her pretty little mouth, enclosed around him.

She moaned around his cock, his hips thrusting into the curl of her tongue, mouth working harder to bring on Pan's orgasm. She took just the head of his cock between her lips and sucked, tongue flicking back and forth against that spot beneath the head, wringing delicious little moaning gasps from his mouth.

"Robyn! Fuck yeah, just like that, angel. God yes, love your hot mouth on my cock," groaned Pan, fighting hard not to tilt his head back in his pleasure and fuck into her tight throat.

She sucked harder on his cock, lips a tight squeeze along his dick as she moved her head, swallowing around him every time her nose pressed to the curls at the base.

Her pace quickened and she brought her hand to stroke the base of his shaft. Blue eyes flickered upwards to see the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he became undone. "Robyn!"

She swallowed every last drop of his seed, then going back up to his hands to get them out of the cuffs. "I'm tired now. The boy's are probably wondering where you are. That little flute of yours is quite addictive."

_As are you._

Robyn may not have been taken by him. But Pan. Pan was completely and utterly hooked on Robyn Greyson.

Well shit.


	7. Finding Out

**Just wanna say that Robyn doesn't have a Fairytale counterpart or whatever. You'll understand what I'm talking about once you've read this chapter.**

**Jane: You should watch Supernatural! And yes you can :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**bellefrenchkisses: Thanks man :)**

**FanficLover: Thank you so, so, SO much :) xoxo**

**Mickey Rae: Glad ya like her, and thank you! :)**

**Anny: Damn straight babydoll.**

**Kay: Thank you, glad ya like it :)**

**kykyxstandler: You sure? :P Thank you anyways! :)**

**cherlot: I can't tell whether you like this fic or don't like this fic. *sighs* Love and hate relationships, am I right?**

**aureaborealis: Thank yoouuu biatch, ily xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Sitting down on one of the logs at the camp, she took in everybody's nature and what they were doing at what time. She had figured out who were the most important people at the camp, the ones who were most loyal and then the ones who were the least loyal. She kept a close eye on two of the boys, both of them brunet. However, she really didn't care too much about their loyalty towards Pan. She just needed to know how far their loyalty stretched in case she needed to get into Pan's good books...

Not that she needed to. Especially after last night. She suppressed a smirk.

Henry had told her that Pan needed him to save magic. She had asked him, how. He said that he didn't know yet. She didn't say anything after that.

Looking at Henry, she noticed that his jaw was clenched making something inside her stomach stir unnaturally. She didn't like the feeling.

"I don't believe him y'know," he said after feeling her piercing gaze on him.

_Smart boy._

"Good."

He looked at her, shocked at what she had said. "And why's that?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered his question, "Heart of the truest believer? C'mon Henry, you really can't believe that you are the only true believer on this island." There's me, she added silently.

She stood up, wanting to leave the camp and get away from these boys, possibly exploring more of the island.

"Robyn." He gripped her wrist. "Where are you going?"

She smirked at him. "I'm allowed to leave camp."

Before he could ask how, she had left. He thought about following her but Pan probably wouldn't be too happy about that...

Fuck it. He did say that he could have whatever he wanted on Neverland.

"And where are you going?" Speak of the devil.

"Exploring," he replied, "This is Neverland after all, no one to tell me 'no', right Pan?"

Pan faltered slightly, before his signature mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "I believe, I did," he said, watching Henry walk away.

After he was sure that he had gone he called a couple of his lost boys. "Follow him."

Henry's going to be more trouble than he originally thought. And there was no way Henry would be getting Robyn. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Rustling could be heard from the other side of the bushes. Robyn's curiosity spiked and she went to take a look.

A man appeared, who looked like he was in his thirties with brown hair that was finished just above his shoulders, his features were quite thin but in a way she supposed he would be considered handsome.

_Not nearly as handsome as Henry Mills._

As soon as he heard her, he raised a cane and she decided to play the weak girl card.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She stuttered out, backing away from the man with piercing and calculating eyes, much like her own. She didn't know what had possessed her to do something like this but it felt right. Well not really but she was compelled to do so.

He lowered his cane just a tiny bit but she noticed, her lip curling into a smirk before covering it up with the trembling of her pink lips. "D-do you know Peter?" She'd use his first name.

"Yes," he hissed, "What is your business with someone like that?"

Robyn looked down in feigned worry. "I think I'm in love with him," she lied through her teeth.

The man shook his head, with a sneer on his lips. "That would probably be the most stupid thing you've done, girl," he grimaced at the thought, "and the most disgusting."

She looked at him, pretending to look all shaken up. "W-why?"

Maybe it was because he pitied her for loving someone like him because he told her. Nothing about it was supposed to be a secret.

Robyn processed this information, internally not feeling phased by it but more intrigued at this Shadow. She would have to learn more about it later on and possibly use this information she now possessed.

Externally however, she pretended to be horrified at the whole idea of it. She felt like he was a man that she did not want to get the worst of.

"You always did feel more comfortable with a mask."

Robyn couldn't help but jump slightly at the new voice. Her attention turned to the feminine voice and she wished she hadn't. She wished that she hadn't even left camp.

The woman had beautiful brown locks, that were pulled back from her face.

"R-Robyn?" She asked unsurely as if the girl was just a figment of her imagination, like she was Rumple's imagination.

The man raised an eyebrow. "This is her?"

"Oh, baby!" She went to hug her, only to be brushed off coldly by the young girl.

"You don't get to do that, Lacey," she spat out venomously.

"Please, if you would just listen to me!" She tried to grasp her wrist but Robyn pulled away.

"I don't want to," she retorted, storming away in the other direction. Belle's hand went back to the girl's wrist as she begged, "Please, Robyn! Just listen to me!" Her pleas didn't mean anything to her as she continued to yank herself away from the brunette as she let out a choked sob. Rumple holding her back lightly and muttering in her ear, "She just needs some space." He wrapped his arms around Belle as she looked at him, eyes rimmed with tears and nodded. "Okay... Okay," she whispered, giving him a watery smile.

Robyn didn't dare look back at her, she couldn't. After everything that had happened.

Once she had gotten away from the both of them, her head pressed against the trunk of a tree; a few silent tears leaked out onto her cheeks as she growled, kicking and punching the tree.

Her knuckles became bloodied but she still didn't stop, giving one last kick to the tree she heard, "What did the tree ever do to you?"


End file.
